


Crush Roulette

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Step One: Write your crush's name on a notecard.Step Two: Write your name below your crush's name.Step Three: Toss your card in with the other players' cards.Step Four: Shuffle the cards, and pass them out at random.Step Five: Hope you got your own card - or at the very least, hope that your crush didn't get it.





	Crush Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the game lmao. Play it irl or use it in a fic, I don't care. Just wanted you guys to know that I made it up.

"Who wants to play Crush Roulette?!"

Everyone groaned. Zoe always suggested that game at sleepovers, and none of them ever had any interest in revealing their crushes.

"Oh, come on! At worst one person will find out your crush, if that!"

"No," Russell corrected, "at worst  _your crush_ will find out your crush."

"Well, you don't really have to worry about that, Russell. Blythe said she couldn't come," Zoe said bitterly.

"Oh for - I do not have a crush on her!"

Everyone stared at him.

"...Anymore."

"Sure," Zoe said dryly. "Anyone else want to play? You all know I need at least two more players..."

They all sighed, and looked at each other reluctantly. Pepper sat up from where she was slumped against Zoe's headboard. "If we all agree to play this time, you're not allowed to bring it up at any other sleepovers ever again."

"Deal!"

The ones who had not been informed of this deal - meaning everyone except Pepper and Zoe - groaned yet again. One game was all it would take for their secret crushes to come out.

But Zoe had already gotten the pencils and notecards, so they all sat in a circle in the middle of Zoe's bedroom floor, resigning themselves to their fates.

It took less than a minute for everyone to write down the names of their crushes and their own names, then toss them into the middle of the circle. Zoe, clearly having mentally declared herself the game master, gathered the cards and shuffled them. No one objected - she had wanted to play for months on end, it seemed unlikely that she'd try to cheat somehow and risk them ending the game before it truly began.

She passed them out with all the skill of a poker dealer - the cards seamlessly landing facedown in front of their recipient.

"Alright, we all know the rules, right? One at a time, we look at the cards and decide whether to tell who the crush is and who wrote it or not. No telling one or the other. No making everyone guess. Either tell them or don't. And if you got your own card, you  _have_ to switch with someone else unless you're going last - in which case you have to tell who your crush is."

Everyone nodded. Zoe went first.

The crush's name was Penny Ling. The person who'd written it was Pepper.

Pepper was going next. If Pepper got Zoe's card and Zoe revealed her crush, then Pepper might do the same to her as revenge. But if she didn't, then, well Zoe knew for a fact that Penny Ling liked Pepper back, so there would be no harm done.

"Well? Are you going to pass or not?" Sunil asked, getting impatient.

"This game involves more strategy than you realize. I'm... Planning."

Sunil rolled his eyes. "She probably got her own card," he announced to the others, "and does not want to give it up, because then someone else could reveal her crush."

"I did not get my own card!"

"Then whose did you get?" Vinnie asked.

Zoe huffed. Well, now she'd been put on the spot, and if she passed now, she'd get accused of cheating. She shot a quick apologetic look to Pepper, and said, "I got Pepper's card."

Pepper's face utterly drained of color. "Zoe, no, don't-"

"I have to. I can't tell one or the other," Zoe mumbled. "It's Penny Ling. Her crush is Penny Ling."

Pepper threw the card she'd been given to the ground, and stormed from Zoe's room without even bothering to watch anyone else's reactions. Penny Ling's eyes widened, and she stood, but froze before she could rush after Pepper.

"Who got my card?"

"Penny Ling, we-"

"Who. Got. My. Card?"

Zoe held up a hand, and checked the card that Pepper had dropped before anyone else could check theirs and effectively ruin the game. Luckily, Pepper seemed to have gotten Penny Ling's card - which she'd have known and wouldn't have been so worried about if she'd stayed not even a full minute longer.

"Here it is," Zoe said, handing the card to Penny. Penny took it and rushed from the room, dropping her original card in the process.

"Should we keep going?" Minka asked, looking nervous.

"Let's wait until they get back," Zoe said.

It didn't take long for the two girls to come back, with Pepper's face covered in a dark red blush, and their hands twined together. It was enough to tell everyone what had happened.

Since they all knew who Pepper had gotten, Minka went next and looked at her card. She puffed out her cheeks, hesitating. "Well, Zoe, consider this payback for making us play the game," she said, giving Zoe the sweetest smile she could muster. "Zoe's crush is Blythe, everyone."

"And you made fun of me!" Russell cried.

"Oh, please, I tease Josh too. I can tease you both and still like Blythe myself."

"But I- Oh, forget it." No one would ever let him forget about the obvious crush he used to have on Blythe, it seemed. May as well let it go. "I'm next, right?" He checked his card, and scoffed. "Okay, one, if I just said who wrote this, you'd all know who the crush was because they're even more obvious than when I liked Blythe."

"Vinnie," everyone except Vinnie chorused.

"Yep. And he likes-"

"Sunil."

A very offended and shocked Vinnie whirled to face a very unamused and straight-faced Sunil. "You knew?!"

"Vinnie, my friend... You are the exact opposite of subtle. In everything that you do." He smiled, and pecked Vinnie's cheek. "But it is adorable, so I will let it slide."

Vinnie crossed his arms with a pout on his face. Penny picked up the card she'd previously dropped, seeing as it was her turn, and looked at it. "...Wait,  _really_? Really Russell?"

Russell's eyes widened. "Uh-"

"He's a jerk! We met him like one time and he was a total jerk, you can't still be harboring that hollywood crush on him!"

"Wait, does he-"

"Yes," Penny cut Zoe off, "he likes Shahrukh."

All at once, six mouths were ranting at Russell about why that guy was a terrible person to have a crush on. It lasted for about five minutes and by the end Russell clearly wished that he'd simply written down Blythe's name instead and dealt with the teasing.

Once they were all done yelling at him, Vinnie went. He looked at his card, blushed, and wordlessly turned it to show to everyone else.

Vinnie's own name was the crush, and Sunil's name was under that.

"I told you that you were adorable," Sunil said with a shrug. "And obviously I got, well..." He nodded at the remaining player, Minka. "But everyone else has revealed the crushes on their cards, so I hope you do not mind, Minka-"

"Nah, go ahead!"

Sunil nodded, and checked. "Buttercream... Wait, really? The girl who eats all desserts at lunchtime, are you serious?"

"She always gives me sweets when I ask and she's funny and-"

"Okay, okay," Zoe said, waving a hand. "No one else had to say why they like their crush, I don't think it's fair to make you-"

"But I wanna talk about Buttercream! I've got so much I wanna say about her!"

Everyone sighed, looked at each other, and nodded. "Go ahead, Minka," Russell said, an accommodating smile on his face.

Better her talking than everyone else yelling at him, he supposed.


End file.
